Tastes Like Cherry Soda
by CazzyDefiesLogic
Summary: Rodrick Heffley doesn't like change. It's a lot of work, and it's something he'd much rather avoid than face. But where Maya Everly is concerned, things are different. In fact, it's a change that Rodrick just might enjoy.
1. Leading Change

**A/N:** Ok, so this is my very first fanfiction, and while I sort of hope you will be kind, I don't expect you to sugarcoat anything either. Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames will be ignored. So, I know there are already a lot of Rodrick x OC fics out there, but I thought I might write another one anyway, because I'm lifeless like that. So yeah. I'd have a disclaimer, but, let's be honest here. If I told you I owned Diary of a Wimpy Kid, would you believe me?

EDIT: Thanks Joan Montague 130.5.09 for the note!

* * *

Rodrick Heffley didn't like change.

He didn't like having to deal with a switch from the norm, or what he called his norm, at least. To try and readjust, well, it was just so much... work.

And he didn't like work at all.

Yet, there were situations where it was required of him to embrace said change, as troublesome and inconvenient as it was. Situations where he couldn't weasel out of or avoid the change. Today would be one of those instances.

"Miss Maddie, I don't get why you had to pick me for this," the boy said roughly, his simple statement crossing over to a whine once he realized the gravity of the situation he was in —or rather, after he realized what his teacher really meant when she said "I'm going to give you a special assignment."

As if that wasn't enough, Rodrick was being assigned a job that was not compulsory for all students, and (being the obvious delinquent he was) if given so much as a choice, he wouldn't say yes in a million years. Furthermore, it was a duty that he would have to do without anyone to cheat off of.

"Because it's a task that could get you some extra credit, and help you learn a little more about responsibility," the young brunette answered. As an after thought, she added with a smug look, "Also because I can."

Rodrick let out a groan. Miss Adelyn Madison, new to the education business as she was, still owned that stubborn attitude most teachers had —towards him, especially. The boy stood in front of his English teacher who sat on the edge of her desk, her legs swinging to a beat only she could hear. It was hard to remember calling her 'Miss', especially when she acted so much like a classmate instead of an educator. She even dressed like a teen, with her black and red checkered shirtdress and thick leather belt, along with a few maroon, red and black thick bangles along her left arm and the black knee-high stiletto boots she sported. It was actually quite annoying to have to remember adding the prefix before her name.

Nevertheless, she was one of his favorite teachers, due to the little homework she gave and how lenient she was with most kids' screw-ups, and, considering Rodrick's attitude of disregarding his studies, was a good thing. Apparently, others liked her also because she was quite the joker in class, but Rodrick never really paid attention anyway, so he wouldn't know.

Not intending to give up, however, Rodrick decided to feign his concern about the duty he was given. "But shouldn't you get someone who stays in class and finishes their homework? Wouldn't they be better for this kind of job?"

His teacher laughed. "Come on, Rodrick. Don't tell me you can't handle it." A smirk graced her pale face, but faltered and was replaced by a sigh when Rodrick didn't look any more excited about the assignment she was giving him. She slid off her position on her desk and onto the floor, crossing her arms over her chest as she did so. Perhaps it was a gesture that was supposed to remind him that she was still his superior, even if she was five inches shorter than him. "I know you, Rodrick, and I know that you can. I can see what you're capable of, even if you don't show it. This simple job could jump start something in you." She held out a paper which consisted of the information he needed to know about his job.

He's heard that speech before. Reluctantly, the teen gave in to his teacher's wishes and nodded his head, unwilling to do so but unable to wiggle himself out of the petite educator's orders. She didn't seem like the kind to be persuaded out of a situation once she made up her mind. He took the paper from her hands wordlessly.

She gave him a sincere smile, heading behind her desk and packing up her stuff. Rodrick followed suite, grabbing his backpack from where he left it beside her table. He took it carelessly and swung it over one shoulder, heading towards the door and holding it open for his teacher. It wasn't a gesture he often made, but he felt he might as well.

As she passed him, grabbing the beige trench coat that hung by the door, she nodded gratefully and said her thanks, walking backwards a few steps to call out, "'Bye, Rodrick!"

The boy could only manage a half-hearted, "See you, Miss M," before heading in the opposite direction towards the front of the school, where his van was parked. All the way, he could only think about what was to come from this horrendous responsibility that he was given. There way no way out of it now.

It was settled then. Rodrick would be the student guide for the new girl, who was arriving in about a week's worth of time.

Once in his van, he sat down in the driver's seat with a heavy sigh. Looking down at the paper Miss Madison had given him, Rodrick studied the information on his student a little more. There wasn't much about her, except for her name, age, race, previous school and the things he needed to help her with —learning the school rules and regulations, showing her the classes she needed to attend and where they were located, etc.

Maya Everly was officially his problem now.

* * *

**A/N:** So, it's pretty short, but I wanted to get that out of the way so I can get the plot up and running. What did you think? Also, just as a side note, the major characters in this story will be Rodrick, Maya, Adelyn/Miss Maddie, Greg and a few others that I will introduce later on in this story.


	2. The New Girl

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed and alerted this story! It makes me happy, considering I expected less. Also, I'm sorry for any grammar, spelling and punctuation errors. I haven't got a beta reader yet. In the mean time, I'll be thankful if you help me spot them!

* * *

"Get away from me, Rodrick!"

The teenager sped up as he tackled his younger brother to the ground of their home, prying the folded piece of paper from his sibling's hands.

Greg scrambled to get off the floorboards, composing himself back to a dignified posture. After that was settled, he stuck his hand up in the air, attempting to snatch the card back from his adolescent brother. It was of no use, of course, considering how tall Rodrick was compared to him.

"What could this be?" Rodrick said, laughing as he looked cautiously at the note above his head. Holding his brother a few feet away by Greg's head, he studied the little object. It was a pale pink manila card, cut into the shape of a simple rectangle and the size of an iPod. There were small doodles of roses, chocolates and hearts along the side of the card. The penmanship was Greg's, though it seemed he had attempted to write in cursive, or something of the likes. It read: 'Dear Angie, Happy Student Appreciation Day! Love, Greg.'

It was short and could easily pass off as something that a friend would send a friend, but the decorations along the card definitely said otherwise. Rodrick sighed at Greg and shook his head, telling his brother in a mockingly serious voice, "What were you thinking? Never send a girl a card. It's stupid and makes you look sappy. Not to mention," he added, holding the card between his thumb and index finger as if it were poisonous, "The hearts are overdoing it a tad."

Greg managed to snatch the paper from Rodrick's hands, an angry expression on his face. "You never send anything to girls you like, and look where that got you," Greg said, poking at the fact that Rodrick was single.

Rodrick's smirk faltered. It was quickly restored, however, when he found a reply. "That's because I'm a wolf, Greg," the teenager said, spreading his arms out to the side, as if exhibiting himself. "I'm a loner who doesn't bother about things like this. Besides, girlfriends are troublesome."

Despite what he told his brother, Rodrick wasn't a loner, but actually quite a flirt. Of course, he didn't intend to tell his brother that. After all, if Greg tattled to their mother about the phone numbers in his bedroom or the way he treated women like mere items instead of people, he'd get his van confiscated again.

Sure, Rodrick never had a steady girlfriend, but he never really wanted one. Sure, sometimes a girl or two caught his eye, but a short banter or a one-time make-out session at a party suited him perfectly. Between school, his friends, his band and his family, he really didn't have time to deal with a girlfriend. Besides, he was well aware that a bunch of females in his class thought him a jerk and a player. Might as well not disappoint them, eh?

Looking down at his brother, Rodrick smirked and gave a shrug, releasing his grip on Greg, thus allowing him to run out of the house and head to school before Rodrick did anything else.

The teen, sporting a black torso with a luminescent green 'This One's For Me' on the front, faded blue skinny jeans on his legs, and low-top Converse sneakers on his feet, grinned at his brother's retreating figure. Picking up his own bag from the couch, he began to head to school.

Rodrick yawned as he clumsily tumbled out of his van, almost making his backpack slip off his shoulder and onto the hard concrete of the pavement. Recomposing himself, the teen swiped a hand through his dark hair, making sure no one saw his spectacular entrance.

After confirming this fact, he jogged over to the front steps of his high school where a few kids —a few skaters, some study groups and more than a handful of loners— were hanging around. He passed them all quite quickly, only stopping to give his classmates Graham and Quinton a high-five, as well as to shoot a smile at a few of the girls who were either unaware of his playboy attitude, or knew and didn't care.

Eventually he found himself walking along one of the corridors, exchanging hellos and a few waves now and then. Rodrick wasn't popular or well liked, per say, but the few friends he did have always seemed to be around when he was. It was a nice feeling.

Just as he reached his locker, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. Rodrick gathered all the books he needed for the first few periods, stuffing them into his bag. Today he had several science classes, math, history, geography and physical education. He wasn't looking forward to any of these classes, but it's not like he could avoid them.

School ended like any other day, and Rodrick was lucky enough to have avoided situations which required him in detention. For history, he had dodged a hearty lecture and a possible punishment by missing class to spend it with his friends Ward and Graham in the library where no one went —not even the librarian herself, which practically gave them permission to make a madhouse of the place.

When the final bell rang, the brunette gladly made a beeline for his locker, intending to shove the books inside and head home. There was no band practice today though; Quinton had something to attend to, and they couldn't really practice without their guitarist. He began to whistle to the tune of a song that he and his band had made, leaning against the cold metal of the locker beside his own.

As he continued to make the incessant out-of-tune curse to the ears and enter the combination of his locker, he felt a firm tap on his right shoulder.

"Miss Madison?" he said with surprise, spinning around. He hadn't seen her yet today, which wasn't much of a surprise. No one really saw her outside of English, because she was too busy giving remedial lessons to those who needed it, or was working on something for her next class. She ate lunch in the classroom, too, being too busy to bother heading out.

However, something told Rodrick he was lucky not to have seen her earlier. Today, she dressed a little bit more like a teacher than a student, which made Rodrick wonder if something was wrong. She tied her dark hair up in a French bun instead of hanging it loose, had no jewelry on, and was clad in a brown knee-length pencil skirt, cream lace blouse and dark brown ballet flats. It made her shorter than Rodrick, even more so than usual. Rodrick was confused at this attire, and the quizzical expression in his eyes was strong enough to catch the attention of the twenty-three year old educator.

"Rodrick," she replied as a greeting, putting her hand on her forehead and rubbing it gently as if she had a headache. With strong possibility, she probably did. "Do you recall who you're supposed to be meeting today?" The tone of her voice was filled with strained patience and dripped with feigned sweetness.

"I, um, uh… huh?" the teen stuttered, scrambling to think of what she was talking about.

His teacher was far from entertained. "Maya, Rodrick. _Maya_. Does that ring a bell?" her voice was no longer sugar coated, and she even sent a small glare in Rodrick's direction. "It's her first day today, and you were supposed to be showing her around, remember?"

As if on cue, a girl came into view from the corner, facing the ground in front of her as if focusing on trying not to trip. Rodrick glanced at her with a blank expression. Her hair, a vivacious red with copper highlights, was straight at the top and curled at the bottom. She donned a soft green, almost white, sundress along with white rubber flip-flops that had lime green flowers made of glass on the center of the 'V'. She lifted her head to give Rodrick a shy smile, and, on further inspection, her eyes were blue.

The boy blinked. Oh. Oh! Oh, God. He had completely forgotten about Maya, the transfer student he had been assigned to a week ago. He smacked his palm onto his forehead, tilting his head to the left until it leaned against his locker. "Miss Madison…" he began in an attempt to explain himself.

His teacher cut him off with a lift of her hand, signaling him to save it. "The good news is she made it in one piece."

Rodrick flinched. "And… is there bad news?"

Adelyn Madison fixed her gaze on his, brown eyes on brown. "It depends." She noticed Rodrick's uncertain look and continued. "Can you guess where she lives?"

The teenager looked at his teacher to the redhead beside her, eyes flicking from the educator to the student, expecting one of the other to tell him. Apparently, they really expected him to guess. "Um… no?" he said cautiously after a few silent seconds had passed and neither had given him an answer.

Miss Madison gently pushed the girl forward so that she stood mere inches from Rodrick.

"Meet your new neighbor."

* * *

**A/N:** Graham will also be seen a lot in this fic, if it goes the way I plan it to. Review?


End file.
